


the wall between us

by joshllyman



Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: It makes sense that Bokuto should be just as loud during sex as he is at any other time, but Akaashi didn’t realize when he’d agreed to live with Kuroo that that meant he’d be enduring time spent listening to the two of them fuck. He certainly hadn’t known it would be cause for so much frustration on his part.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789072
Comments: 17
Kudos: 81





	the wall between us

**Author's Note:**

> sportsfest fill: [prompt here](https://sf-afterhours.dreamwidth.org/5960.html?thread=275784#cmt275784)

"231. That month I touched myself every night in my narrow bed and came thinking of you, knowing all the while that I was planting the seeds of fresh disaster." - Bluets by Maggie Nelson

\---

In the room beside Akaashi’s, Kuroo is on his knees.

Akaashi is certain of this not because he’s looking, but because Kuroo is silent and Bokuto is  _ loud. _ It makes sense that Bokuto should be just as loud during sex as he is at any other time, but Akaashi didn’t realize when he’d agreed to live with Kuroo that that meant he’d be enduring time spent listening to the two of them fuck. He certainly hadn’t known it would be cause for so much frustration on his part. He’s not even certain they know he’s home; they’d gone straight to the bedroom upon their very noisy return to the apartment.

He releases an unsteady breath as he slips his boxers down to his knees. His hand curls around his cock loosely as Bokuto moans. If Akaashi closes his eyes, he can picture Bokuto’s back arching up off the bed, the tip of his cock pressing deep into Kuroo’s throat. Bokuto is so built all around, Akaashi imagines he’s got a thick cock, too. The thought has him biting his lip, imagining what it would be like to be in Kuroo’s place right now.

Or maybe Kuroo’s mouth is further down, licking Bokuto’s entrance in preparation for fucking him. Akaashi doesn’t frequently let himself think about it, but he’s certain Bokuto has a praise kink. If he were with them, maybe Bokuto could endure Kuroo’s mouth doing whatever it was doing while his head was in Akaashi’s lap. Akaashi would whisper filth into his ear, tell him what a good and perfect toy he is.

A particularly loud wail has Akaashi gripping himself a little tighter. He hears low laughter from Kuroo. Kuroo’s probably good at riling Bokuto up, getting him nice and ready before he fucks him. Akaashi has seen Kuroo naked, a dropped towel on the way back from their shared bathroom, and he knows Kuroo’s long even when he’s not hard. He’d press all the way into Bokuto in one swift movement, and Bokuto would see stars.

Akaashi has to pause for a moment to catch his breath. He’s so close to finishing, already, and he’s not ready to give up his fun yet. Kuroo’s voice is speaking so quietly that Akaashi can’t make out the words. He can imagine, though. Telling Bokuto how pretty he is, how good he looks with Kuroo’s cock up his ass. Bokuto would take it like a champ, would probably eat up everything Kuroo says. Akaashi pictures quieting Bokuto’s moans by pressing his own cock between those full lips, and  _ gods _ , that has him touching himself again. Kuroo would fuck him from behind, Akaashi would fuck his mouth, and Bokuto would take everything they give him, would maybe beg for more, his voice muffled by Akaashi’s dick. 

Next door, Kuroo’s voice begins to get louder. Maybe he’s got his back on the bed now and has Bokuto bouncing on his cock. Bokuto’s thighs would look incredible as he worked himself on Kuroo, fucking himself hard and fast. Maybe Akaashi would sit on Kuroo’s face, then, let that sweet tongue slip inside him, or maybe Akaashi would sit off to the side and watch them fall apart for each other, just like he’s sort of doing now.

Bokuto screams Kuroo’s name--clear even through the wall separating them--and Akaashi pictures him pitching forward. Kuroo would have to take over the work, then, fucking Bokuto as he spasms around him. It wouldn’t take much for Kuroo to finish, then, either, although he’s much quieter about it. 

It’s with the thought of Bokuto’s tight heat clenched around him, or maybe the thought of Kuroo’s wet mouth on him, that Akaashi comes, semen spurting up onto his bare chest. He opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling as he pants, trying to come down from the high. It’s almost difficult to believe he’s alone; the thought of them next to him, touching him, had been so real.

There is only the occasional quiet laughter from them now. Akaashi sighs and wipes himself off before slipping his boxers back on.

After a few minutes of staring into the dark, he reaches for his phone and sends a message to Kenma.

>> _ Alright, I admit that I’m pining.  _

>> _ So what do I do now? _

**Author's Note:**

> socials at joshllyman.carrd.co

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It's the Little Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361778) by [sunny_seize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_seize/pseuds/sunny_seize)




End file.
